


绝对信任

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 凯德六号，最优秀的猎人之一，他吃过远比这深重的苦，可现在你不过是帮他取一枚子弹，他就痛苦得死去活来。你挖到最深处，终于找到了那枚子弹的安息之地。你精准又快速地取出子弹，他却因你缩短了他的受苦时长而剧烈地颤抖了起来。
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	绝对信任

凯德这次出现在你的门口时，你只能用“破破烂烂的”来形容他。他的披风被割裂了，面甲上满是划痕，大腿上也有伤口，蓝血浸透了层层叠叠的布料和护甲。你在看到这样的他时皱了皱眉，他本能地因你的不悦而瑟缩了一下。

“为什么迟到了？为什么不把自己收拾干净再过来？”你问道。

他垂着眼睛不敢看你：“我先回去看了看王牌。”

这无可厚非。你允许他进来，他如释重负般轰然跪下，在你的脚底下发抖，等待着你的惩罚。他知道自己犯了错，还犯了不止一个错：他迟到了；他没有把自己拾掇好；他没有好好照顾王牌，而是把王牌托给了朋友，自己去了不知危险几何的地方。

你取出工具，在他面前蹲下，随意地抚摸着他的大腿，问他是怎么伤的。

“是枪伤。子弹留在了里面。”他如实答道。你的镊子在他回答之时已抵到了他的伤口处，尖头闪着冷冰冰的光，拨开了伤口周围残破的衣物。那只仍旧冒着血的枪眼抽搐着，同活物一般脉动。

“我现在要把这枚子弹取出来。你可以发出声音，但必须保持跪姿。你得知道自己错了。”你说道，用刀抬起他的下巴，“看着我，凯德，然后告诉我你明白了。”

他温驯地随着你的动作抬起头，尽管他仍然在发抖。“我明白了。”他艰难地说道，发声器带着些微的卡顿，喉咙里的橙光明明灭灭。

他在你切第一刀时就叫出了声。你从不禁止他发出声音，他便放声惨叫，声音之中的痛苦远超过这一刀带来的实际疼痛。你不为所动，用那把抬过他的下巴的刀切开他的金属肌肉，往更深处钻去。那枚子弹裹挟着光能，一路留下了可怖的焦灼痕迹。Exo的蓝血浸没了你的指尖。

你把伤口切得更深时，他几乎在你的手下抽搐了起来。他为了防止自己乱动而把手背到了身后，此刻手指死死地绞在一处，目镜因为痛觉神经过载而数次重启，现在还在挣扎着重新亮起来。他的发声器也出了故障，只能发出微弱的电流音。

凯德六号，最优秀的猎人之一，他吃过远比这深重的苦，可现在你不过是帮他取一枚子弹，他就痛苦得死去活来。你挖到最深处，终于找到了那枚子弹的安息之地。你精准又快速地取出子弹，他却因你缩短了他的受苦时长而剧烈地颤抖了起来。

你把那枚蓝色的子弹抛进一旁的不锈钢盘子里。你接下来要替他包扎，可他拼命地摇头，阻止了你。“求求你，”他勉强说道，发声器损坏得几乎发不出可辨认的音节，“不要……不要。求求你。”

他哭了，他的目镜忽明忽灭，与他的血同色的冷却液流过他在打斗中受损的面甲。他已经被疼痛耗去了太多精力，但他仍要用尽一切力气尖叫，他的发声器再也承受不了这种折磨，声音未发出一半就彻底损毁了。你终于把他抱进怀里，他没有反抗，钢铁之躯像被抽了筋拔了骨一般陷进你的两臂之间，空气中只剩下他的系统非正常运转的警报声。你把手覆到他的枪伤上，沉默着，允许他暂时沉浸在他亟需的痛苦之中。

也许下一次，也许再下一次，也许永远不。但只要他需要你伤害他，你就会一次又一次地去做，直到他不再需要为止。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的王牌已经死了，而凯德需要找到一种方法来应对丧子之痛。


End file.
